¿Qué pretendes, Mitsui-sempai?
by Lechuga Loca
Summary: Rukawa suele pasar de los demás, lo único que verdaderamente le importa es el básquetbol. Entonces, ¿cómo explica ese repentino interés por el triplista buscapleitos? Sin mencionar que es un tramposo. (MitRu implícito, centrado en Rukawa).


**Nota de la Autora: **el MitRu tiene un no se qué, que me llama bastante la atención, ¡ups!. Es mi primera vez tratando de hacer a̶l̶g̶o̶ ̶q̶u̶e̶ ̶p̶r̶e̶t̶e̶n̶d̶e̶ ̶s̶e̶r̶ ̶u̶n̶ shōnen-ai, así que tenía terror de que quedara demasiado forzado u OoC. Lo siento si resultó así de todas formas, ¡prometo mejorar si me dejan críticas! :)

**Disclaimer:** todos los derechos de Slam Dunk pertenecen al genio Takehiko Inoue, yo solo tomo prestados a sus hermosos chicos para recrear historias bizarras que cruzan por mi mente.

**¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Mitsui-sempai?**

**:::**

* * *

><p>Básquetbol, eso era lo único que ocupaba los pensamientos de Kaede Rukawa. Solo eso, porque para dormir no se necesita pensar.<p>

No le importaba ser el número tres o dos, él quería el primer lugar de las preparatorias; y luego…volar hacia la cuna misma del baloncesto: USA, y cumplir su sueño de jugar en la NBA. Respirar y vivir el básquetbol en su esencia misma.

Pero antes de eso debía mostrar su valía en casa, en su equipo.

El capitán Akagi era un auténtico gorila, tal cual solía decir el ruidoso pelirrojo. Sakuragi aún era un diamante en bruto, _muy _en bruto. Y los demás, pues solo se trataba de jugadores normales.

Luego llegó el chico del piercing y su velocidad sorprendió a todos, incluso a él mismo; pero no para considerarlo un rival. Y poco después llegó _él,_ el buscapleitos con cara de pocos amigos y cicatriz de maleante. El ex MVP perdido en el mundo de la amargura que trató de acabar con todos ellos, incluido su propio sueño de llegar a las nacionales.

Hisashi Mitsui, de lengua rápida y mirada suspicaz bajo el ceño siempre fruncido, con un derechazo horrible pero un as en el lanzamiento de triples, aun cuando llevaba dos años sin coger el balón. Tal vez fue por eso que logró ser el único en intrigarle de tal manera, que terminó desafiándolo en un "uno a uno". Tenía que demostrarle –no, tenía que _demostrarse_– que era mejor.

Y el muy cabrón le había engañado. Tramposo. Su canasta de tres no valía sino dos, la punta de su zapatilla estaba dos milímetros por sobre la línea de marca, él lo había visto _de reojo_.

Tramposo, mal perdedor, vil rata de juego sucio, idiota arrogante.

.

Carajo, sin querer estaba otorgándole demasiada atención a ese presumido. En los entrenamientos, durante los partidos de práctica, los de clasificatoria; incluso fuera de la misma cancha.

No era una simple rivalidad como con Sendoh. Había algo más que Rukawa aún no lograba comprender, algo que no se acabaría con un simple uno a uno, ni por mucho que lo intentase.

Y eso le molestaba.

Decidió que le ignoraría, simplemente. Haría vista gorda de la imagen del tirador lanzando triples perfectos en una punta de la cancha mientras él ocupaba la otra; pretendería no sentir esa molestia cuando lo veía hacer idioteces junto a Miyagi y Sakuragi; obviaría olímpicamente los estúpidos deseos que le nacían de vez en cuando de estar en los zapatos de su superior Kogure, en esos momentos cuando Mitsui le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y bromeaba. Aguantaría las ganas de ofrecerle su hombro de apoyo cuando el cansancio lo consumía en los partidos; y evitaría –por todos los medios posibles– de mirar en su dirección en las duchas.

No era tan difícil, ¿verdad?

Pero no podía evitar ese cosquilleo incómodo que aparecía en la boca de su estómago cada vez que él le felicitaba con una palmadita, sin los golpes que acostumbraba utilizar con el pelirrojo o el defensa; solo un golpe de manos, un apretón sobre el hombro con un «Bien hecho, Rukawa», seguido de un guiño juguetón.

Si existía algo de lo cual Rukawa estaba seguro, segurísimo, es que a un maleante y buscapleitos como Mitsui no se le debería _permitir_ guiñar el ojo así a los demás,_ menos_ a sus compañeros de equipo. Simplemente no era legal.

Y el hecho de que _él_ se hubiera convertido en el principal foco de esos guiños no estaba ayudando tampoco.

_«¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Mitsui-sempai?»_

Y el básquetbol dejó de ser la única cosa en la cabeza del novato estrella.


End file.
